A Little Guidance
by ACE732
Summary: Missing Scene. Set Season 6 after the thanksgiving break up. Honor gives her little brother the push he needs to see whats right in front of him. Oneshot.


_**A/N: This is just something that came to me while I was staring bleary eyed at my Laptop one night. It's a oneshot. It's basically a missing scene from season six when Logan and Rory are broken up the first time around about Christmas. Logan needs his big sister to help him realise what he really wants. Enjoy.**_

A Little Guidance

She would've noticed him anywhere. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Wearing sunglasses indoors under the florescent lighting was only something celebrities or people with extremely bad hangovers did. And as her little brother was not a celebrity in the broader sense of the word, she could only assume that he had been burning the candle at both ends. Again.

It really was becoming a regular occurrence. Logan getting trashed. Logan getting so drunk he couldn't see straight. It was as if time had rewound back to the old days BR (before Rory). He truly was a pathetic state these days and it was his own entire fault.

Honor breathed a heavy sigh as she accepted her cappuccino from the barista and slowly made her way over to the table where her brother was waiting for her. She had made it a point to meet him regularly since his break up with Rory. Mostly she just wanted to check up on him and tell him what an idiot he was. And maybe encourage him to sort things out with the brunette.

She had to admit, she really liked Rory. When she first heard that her little brother had gotten himself a girlfriend, she nearly had a stroke. It was so unexpected, but the more she saw them together, she understood why Logan would find it so hard to keep this girl at arms length. Rory Gilmore was different compared to the many others. She had substance and grace. She was strong-willed and opinionated. She didn't let him off the hook and Honor could appreciate someone who gave her little brother a run for his money.

When she saw them interact together, it was so obvious how perfectly suited they both were for each other. Logan had found his soul mate and she was happy for him despite what their families thought, Rory was the girl for Logan, in her opinion. There was no doubting it, but somehow, Logan had managed to screw things up and had now reverted back to his former self.

"Wow, you look awful!" She stated matter-of-factly as she sat down across from him. Logan lifted his head and frowned. She was pretty sure he was glaring at her under his ray bans.

"Gee sis, you always know how to make me feel special." He said sarcastically.

"Just stating the facts." She shrugged and prepared her cappuccino just the way she liked it. "Maybe you should lay off the Scotch for a while. Or you could call your girlfriend."

Logan's eyebrows rose at her suggestion. "She's not my girlfriend anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" She glared at him and sipped on her drink. Logan shook his head and then rubbed his temple before removing his sunglasses to reveal two very bloodshot eyes.

"Did you ask me to meet you just so you could bug me or was there a point to this heartfelt reunion?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Honor took in his pale appearance. He looked really bad and it wasn't just the hangover. Maybe the break up was affecting him more than she thought it was.

"Well, its Christmas soon."

"Don't remind me." Logan groaned and slumped back against his chair.

"I assume you're coming home for the holidays?"

"Do I have any choice?"

"Well, it's not like you have a girlfriend to spend it with anymore." Honor smiled evenly. Logan just glared.

"Have you talked to her?" She asked after a few moments. Logan placed his chin in his palm and sighed.

"No."

"Why not? You miss her, right?" Logan glanced up at her and held her gaze for a few seconds before staring out the window.

"It doesn't matter." He said defeated.

"Of course it does." Honor was resolute. If there was one thing she was sure of it was that hope was not lost for her younger sibling and the lovely Miss Gilmore. It was Christmas after all. The most romantic and magical time of the year. "You know she moved out of her Grandparents, right? I heard she's going back to Yale next semester."

Logan's head snapped back and he stared at her in surprise. His expression quickly became more pained at the news. Honor sighed.

"Why don't you call her? Talk to her. Sort things out."

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked almost too quickly.

"Because you're crazy about her. Because you've turned into a pathetic shell of your former self. Because it's Christmas." She listed. She would've continued but she was sure he got the picture.

"Yeah. Well, even if that was true, she obviously doesn't feel the same way. She didn't even tell me that she was going back to school." He muttered and stared into his now empty coffee mug.

"Can you blame her? You broke up with her." She reminded him. "I know you're new at this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing but when someone dumps you, it tends to stop you wanting to share life changing news with them."

Logan let out a low growl of frustration and returned to staring out the window. A few minutes passed in silence between them. Honor finished her Cappuccino and ordered a refill, all the while keeping her eyes on her troubled brother.

After a few minutes more, he let out a sigh and lowered his gaze before meeting her eyes. "I really screwed this up, didn't I?"

Honor smiled sadly at her brother. There was hope for him yet.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"She changed her number." Logan explained. He had a pained expression on his face.

Honor pursed her lips as she tried to think of how to reunite her brother with the girl he was so obviously falling for. That was until he turned around and she caught sight of the rather large red mark on his neck. Her brows furrowed instantly.

"Well, before you do anything, you should wait until that clears up." She scowled at him. Logan looked at her absently. He had no idea what she was referring to.

"What?"

"The hickey. On your neck. Somehow I really don't think she's going to be too understanding if you turn up with that thing on your neck." She chastised him. She couldn't believe him. He was supposed to be heartbroken. He was supposed to be hung up on Rory, not out getting hickeys and God knows what else from random girls.

Logan rubbed his hand over the mark on his neck and sighed heavily. "Oh."

"Oh?!" Honor's eyes blazed at him. He looked at her with a sheepish expression on his face. "I guess some things don't change."

"I was drunk and depressed, okay?" He tried to justify himself but Honor just glared at him. "I was at this party and there were these girls and…"

"Please don't tell me any more." Honor held her hand up disgusted at her little brother's antics. Logan squirmed in his seat. He was pretty grateful that she cut him off when she did otherwise he would have had to tell her that the girl who had given him the hickey just happened to be one of her best friends. And he wasn't entirely sure which one.

"Honor…"

"How could you do that to Rory? I thought you cared about her!" Honor was angry now.

"I do. I just, we broke up. I didn't…"

"You know, she is better off without you. She is way too good for you." Logan agreed wholeheartedly.

"You think I don't know that?" He glared at her. "I screwed up."

"So, you break up with Rory and then just resort back to your old ways? I thought she meant more to you than that."

"She does." Logan cried. His head started thumping at the sound of his own voice.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

"I didn't know, okay. It didn't hit me until last night and now it's too late. It's over and she'll probably never talk to me again." He started rambling incoherently. Honor watched him with a look of confusion on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't eat. I can't sleep. All I can think about is that fight we had and the look on her face. I would give anything if I could go back to that night and say sorry and take it all back. But I can't. She hates me and it's all my fault. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I blew it."

Honor narrowed her eyes and studied her brother closely as he finished his outburst. Finally, something occurred to her and a huge grin came over her features.

"You're in love with her." She said matter-of-factly. Logan's brown eyes met hers and she could see the anguish he felt. She could see the pain he was going through. Her heart melted and she knew she had to help him. Her little playboy brother had finally fallen in love with someone who was more than worthy of him and he had somehow managed to screw it up.

Logan thought back to the night before. To the moment of clarity he felt as he rolled on top of another nameless, faceless beauty. As he peered into her hazel eyes, it hit him like a freight train. He didn't want to be with this girl. He didn't want to be with anyone else but his Ace. He wanted to be peering longingly into those endless blue orbs of hers.

He had pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed as the room spun around him. He held his head in his hands trying to subdue the twist in his gut. He felt like someone was stabbing him. And somehow he knew that the only way to stop the agony he felt was to be with her. The woman who completed his heart.

He had spent so many years cut off from feeling anything real. Rory Gilmore had managed to worm her way into his life and his heart without him even noticing. Now that she was gone, he felt her absence in his heart and to the depths of his soul. He had never known what it felt like to be in love with another human being until now.

"I love her." He admitted in a whispered voice. He glanced up at his sister, who was beaming brightly back at him.

"So go tell her that." She placed her hand over his and smiled. "Go get your girl back little brother!"

Logan smiled. Suddenly his headache subsided and his heart felt a little lighter. He would have her back in his life. He was a Huntzberger after all. And what a Huntzberger wants, a Huntzberger gets!


End file.
